You're Crazy Good at Getting What You Want
by Notmuchtosay
Summary: Takes place in Episode 4 Season 3, during the scene when Amy consoles Lauren in the bathroom. Lines follow the show up until a certain point, and then it's a sweet Cooperfeld fluffy end.
**Takes place in Episode 4 Season 3, during the scene when Amy consoles Lauren in the bathroom. Lines follow the show up until a certain point, and then it's all cooperfeld fluff.**

 **.**

"Leave me alone or I will take that camera shove it down your throat and document your insides!"

It had been a long time since Lauren had met Amy, and that was one of the emptiest threats she'd ever given her, as she would never hurt the girl who she'd been falling in love with for so many months. She couldn't pin point exactly when it had started to happen, it could have been the stake out when they'd both tried to catch one of their parents in the act or maybe in detention when she grabbed Amy from pulling the fire alarm, but she knew that it had started and there wasn't anything she could do to stop it.

"Jesus, no camera. See?" Amy's voice made her muscles tense and her heart ache, she couldn't keep up this charade for much longer without something spilling that couldn't be taken back. Lauren couldn't turn around, because if she did the sight of Amy might make her walls crumble even more.

"Hey, in my defence, this is exactly what you signed up for," This, however, made Lauren stop in her tracks. How could Amy think that whatever 'this' was, was what Lauren had wanted? Sure she wanted the documentary to be all about her and show nothing but her perfection, but she also wanted to spend time with Amy for Christ sake, not show the entire world what she'd tried to hide for so long.

"What? Some intersex PSA? Because I wanted this to be 'life by Lauren' not 'Lauren's life by Amy'" This being true was only half the truth. Not only that but she'd hoped that maybe, if she was lucky, Amy might finally get over Karma and move on to do bigger things (or maybe smaller things, like Lauren).

"Why? So you could help people pick a fricking lipstick? Why don't you want to be a leader of your community?" Things were getting out of hand a little too quickly for Lauren. Was this all Amy sees her as? An intersex freak who can lead other freaks and live a freak life in the shadows.

"Why do I have to be a leader for anybody? What about you, why don't you be a leader for your people? Oh that's right, because you're still on your journey and refuse a label how convenient" Lauren spat, her anger boiling inside of her, frustrated that Amy couldn't see what was so blatantly obvious. "Well I didn't get to pick my label, I'm stuck with it and I'm doing the best I can ok?" Tears were falling freely now and there was only so much that Lauren could handle. She walked into the bathroom and slammed the door, leaning against the frame trying to calm her breathing.

"Lauren... Lauren!" It's not like Amy really cared about her right? She only wanted her for this stupid documentary, but the sound of her angelic voice calling Lauren's name was weakening her defences every second. "Ok, It is possible that I may have gotten a little too carried away, but only because I thought we were doing something that could change the world. And you're like the only person I know who could do that if you wanted to." Maybe it was then that Lauren realised she truly loved Amy, or it could have been the simple words that followed:

"I mean you're scary good at getting what you want" This made Lauren laugh loudly, bitterly even, because she couldn't get what she truly wanted.

"That's not true," Came the weak reply from inside the bathroom "There's one thing that I'll never have because it belongs to someone else,"

Amy who was listening intently through the door leant closer into the frame, trying to get as close to Lauren through the wooden barrier as possible. "Then tell me what it is and maybe I could help you, Lauren! There's no use fighting these battles on your own," Lauren, whose hands were now shaking, desperately wanted this conversation to end but something was compelling her to keep going.

"You couldn't help, there's no use," A defeated sigh left the smaller girls lips and she let herself crumple to the floor, wrapping her arms round her legs protectively.

"Lauren please, you trust me don't you? Sister code?" Another cold laugh fell from Lauren's lips, if only she knew that the sister code was part of the problem, but Amy continued regardless. "If you tell me I won't judge you – I never would, I'll do anything to help you. What do you want?" Lauren could feel Amy pushing against the door and whatever compelled her to answer obviously wasn't thinking straight (what a play on words, considering how gay she was at that moment).

"I want you,"

A harsh silence befell both the girls as soon as the words had passed Laurens mouth. Lauren had no idea how Amy would react but she was sure it would include her stepsister running a mile a minute, ready to tell everyone in sight. But she heard no frantic footsteps leaving the scene, no shouting that her crazy stepsister was a lesbian intersex freak. In fact she didn't hear anything at all, so she put her head in between her knees and took deep breaths, waiting for the inevitable storm that was to follow.

"Amy?" She called tentatively, stray tears falling onto the cold bathroom floor from her darkening eyes. "I'm sorry, I didn't-" Warm arms wrapped around her small frame and her entire body tightened as she drew in a sharp breath. How could she forget to close the door to Amy's room? Terrified to look up in case it wasn't who she wished it was but the familiar smell of the beautiful girl she adored infiltrated her being and she knew they were ok.

"You don't need to get me," Came the calming words of Amy, her hand lifting Laurens chin so their eyes connected. Their faces, dangerously close, were completely open to each other with raw emotion shining through. "You already have me, didn't you know that?" Lauren could feel Amy's breath on her lips and she couldn't believe what she was hearing. It couldn't be real, she was hallucinating and this was all a cruel dream.

A small smile graced Amy's lips as she closed the gap between, Laurens face being enough to let her know what she was about to next was greatly overdue, and their lips connected. It was like no kiss either had experienced before, a spark being ignited inside both of them. Soft and gentle, just testing the waters of an ocean that had to be explored.

Amy was the first to pull away, her eyes opening to see bright blue ones staring back at her "Was that ok?"

Lauren who was now aware that what was happening was in fact real didn't even consider the question that had just been asked and pulled Amy in for another kiss, her hands greedily pulling at the fabric around Amy's neck to keep her as close as possible. This kiss, being just as special as the first, was completely different; passionate and hungry, aching to show the other how much they wanted this. Amy's hands found Lauren's neck and she wrapped them round protectively, all the while letting her tongue run over Lauren's lower lip, who eagerly opened her mouth to allow entrance.

Needing air they separated, and Lauren couldn't help the smile that stitched itself to her face as she leant her forehead against Amy's.

"You don't know how long I've wanted that, Amy," She revealed, her breathing synchronising with her partner, the bathroom floor no longer cold.

"You'd be surprised how long I've wanted it too," Their bodies still connected as Amy brushed a lock of Lauren's hair from her face. "See? I told you that you can get anything you wanted,"

"I guess I can, can't I?" Amy replied with a smirk, drawing gently circles on Amy's back where her hands and roamed.

"Don't let it get to your head, jerk," Whispered Amy, shutting her up with another kiss that was keenly accepted.

 **.**

 **Hope you enjoyed! :) Review and favourite if you'd like, it would be super appreciated!**


End file.
